rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Fern's Experience
Bonus Points * 15 bonus points (base) * Backstory (complete) * List of people you know and places you have been (complete) * Detailed physical description (complete) * Drawn picture of character (complete) * Top five characters you imagine your character being like (complete) Flaws * Callous, 2 pts * Amnesia, 2 pts * Unusual Appearance, 1 pt * Known Anathema, 1 pt Spent: 7 - Essence increased to 3 3 - Six points of specialties 2 - Resources increased to 4 2 - Artifact (Hand of Rainbows) rating 4 2 - Lore increased to 5 2 - Occult increased to 5 8 - Extra Background Points Experience Points Bonus * Detailed Backstory * Detailed Backstory * Sailing Stone * Sailing Stone * Thousand Hands Convoy * Thousand Hands Convoy * Group Avatar Pic * Paperdoll Equipment Pic * Paperdoll Equipment Pic * Gaia Avatar * Other Pictures * Uploading Stats to Wiki * Uploading everything else to Wiki * Fern's Library * Hand of Rainbows * Fern's Spells * Custom Spells 4/19 * Prosthetic Drawings * Prosthetic Drawings * Picture of the Sailing Stone Total: 20 Sessions * Session One - 4 * Session Two - 5 * Session Three - 6 * Session Four - 6 * Session Five - 6 + 3 ** Quote: "I'm sure I owe you my life." ** Figuring out Castestone ** Drawing: Flying Guillotine * Session Six - 6 * Session Seven - 6 + 4 ** Three-die stunt: "Hello salad-fork." ** Drawing: Amber setting things on fire ** Bonus: Bee-Keepers of Zarlath * Session Eight - 6 * Session Nine - 6 * Session Ten - 6 * Session Eleven - 6 * Session Twelve - 6 + 3 ** Making the Abyssal surrender ** New Gaia avatar (2) * Session Thirteen - 6 + 1 ** Talking down the Death Sun * Session Fourteen - 6 * Session Fifteen - 6 + 1 ** Quote: "So if MacGyver was telekinetic..." * Session Sixteen - 6 * Session Seventeen - 6 + 6 * Session Eighteen - 6 * Session Nineteen - 6 + 1 ** Bonus: Rapture chelines Total: 130 Story Advancement * Completion of Story Arc (6): Red Sky at Morning * Completion of Story Arc (6): Fury of the Butterfly's Wings ** 2 Free Willpower ** 2 Free Virtue Points * Plot Advancement (5): First Age Tomb * Completion of Five Trials (Bonus Charm): Celestial Circle Sorcery * Bonus Charm: Solar Circle Sorcery * Blank check for time in Malfeas: 0 XP spent so far. Good for a lot of spells, and a few other things. Total: 17 + 1C + 2WP + 2V Grand Total: 167 Experience Points + 1C + 2WP + 2V Spent XP * 4 - Increasing Appearance to 2 * 4 - Increasing Stamina to 2 * 4 - Raising Medicine to 3 * 8 - Charm, Shadow Over Water * 8 - Charm, Seven Shadow Evasion * 24 - Essence to 4 * 5 - Spell, Glorious Solar Escritoire * 3 - Spell, Flight of the Brilliant Raptor * 5 - Raising Craft to 4 * 5 - Spell, Raise the Puissant Sanctum * 5 - Spell, Floating World Incantation * -4 - Flaw, Moral Weakness * 7 - Raising Craft to 5 * 8 - Wyld Cauldron Technology * 5 - Raising Integrity to 4 * 7 - Raising Integrity to 5 * 6 - Raising Occult (Sorcery) specialty to 3 * 8 - Immanent Solar Glory * 8 - Order-Affirming Bitchslap (er, Blow) * 7 - Raising Integrity to 5 Total Spent: 127 Experience Points 40 Experience Points Remaining Fern's Plans (AKA "What Alexa is gonna be spending XP on in the foreseeable future, but in no particular order") * Misc. ** * Attributes ** Dexterity 5 (16, 4 months) ** Wits 5 (12 + 16, 3 + 4 months) ** Perception 5 (12 + 16, 3 + 4 months) * Abilities and Specialties ** Thrown 5 (5 + 7, immediate) ** Awareness 3 (3 + 2 + 4, 3 + 1 + 2 days) ** Dodge 5 (4 + 6 + 8, 2 + 3 + 4 weeks) ** Lore (Primordials) 3 (9, 9 weeks) * Charms and Combos ** 1st Occult Excellency ** 2nd Occult Excellency ** 2nd Craft Excellency (8, 1 day) ** 3rd Dodge Excellency (8, 1 day) ** Combo: 1st Thrown Excellency + Seven Shadow Evasion (3, 6 days) ** Solar Circle Sorcery (8, 5 days; requires Ess 5) * Terrestrial Spells (1, 2 days for each) ** Ray of Disruption ** Malediction of the Distorted Compass ** Internal Flame ** combat(-useful) spells ** Call the Knowing Whisper ** Summoning the Harvest ** Coin of Distant Vision ** Dragon of Smoke and Flame ** The Ravenous Fire ** Virtuous Guardian of Flame ** Curse of Slavish Humility ** Corrupted Words ** Impervious Sphere of Water * Celestial Spells (3, 4 days for each) ** The Battle's End ** Sol's Glory ** Severance of Mystical Attunement ** Magma Kraken ** Blood of Boiling Oil (Nerves of White Lightning) ** combat(-useful) spells ** Imbue Amalgam ** Shadows of the Ancient Past ** Voices of Distant Regard ** Whirlwind of Fate ** The Faithful Ally * Solar Spells (5, 6 days for each) ** Unity of the Closed Fist ** Benediction of Archgenesis (Spell training times assume use of Glorious Solar Escritoire.) * Completely unrelated, and possibly not XP: ** More hands. (Literally. She has three important hand-equippable artifacts. It's also very much in character.) ** Possibly, PTSD (thank you, FAFL). ** A Hand of the Great Maker Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Adamant Fern